memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: The Next Generation/Journey to Babel/Act Two
The Klingon battlecruiser shoots at the Enterprise hitting the aft shield armor making it flicker. On the bridge red lights flashing. Shields down to 65% Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks at his console. Sparks erupt from the ceiling as the power hums down and Lieutenant Ro looks at the helm console and reports. Our warp field's destabilizing, we're dropping to impulse Lieutenant Ro says as she looks at the helm console. Typhuss hangs onto the Captain's chair as the ship shakes. Return fire Captain Branson says as he looks at Lieutenant Mitchell. Lieutenant Mitchell inputs commands into the console. The Enterprise moves to the right and fires several phaser beams hitting the port and starboard wings of the cruiser and an explosion erupts on the port wing as the ship warps out of the system. On the bridge the crew are surprised by it. They've left the system Lieutenant Mitchell says as he looks at the tactical console. Both Typhuss and John look at each other in surprise. The Enterprise is at impulse. In the Officer's mess a few crewmen from the Intrepid are eating as one of them sees a Klingon and then talks to his fellow officers. You know I wished that Starfleet could of nuked the whole Klingon planet during the Federation-Klingon War of 2285 then we wouldn't worry about this and the Intrepid would still be here and helping us fight the coming battles says the young crewmen as he looks at his fellow Intrepid crewmates. The Klingon crewmen gets up from the table and gives the young MACO a look and says my people would never attack an ally says the Klingon crewmen. Ah well that's a lie because I lost 23 of my friends on board the Intrepid when one of your people's ships attacked us and you could be from the House of Duras to put an end to the Federation-Klingon Alliance says Major Parson as he looks at the Klingon. And a bar fight insues as the Klingon crewmen punched the MACO and then others joined in and Lieutenant Mitchell taps he combadge as he's behind the bar treating Colonel Carter's head injury. This is Mitchell, code 1 mess hall security team report to the mess hall on the double Lieutenant Mitchell says as he checks Carter's wound. And security comes into the room and arrests half of the room. In the ready room Captain Branson and Captain Kira are talking about the fight. Who knew that we would of had our first brawl on board a starship over a past issue John says as he looks at him. Typhuss turns to him. I'm sorry, this shouldn't have happened not aboard your ship Typhuss says as he looks at John. John looks at him. Its ok Typhuss I've read that officer's file both his parents fought in the war with the Klingons in 2285 John says as he looks at him. Typhuss sighs and looks at him. The Enterprise at impulse speed. Typhuss walks into sickbay as Dr. Chambers walks over to him. Captain Kira welcome to sickbay what can I do for you? asked Doctor Chambers as she looks at Typhuss. He looks at her. I wanted to know how Sam is doing Typhuss says as he looks at Doctor Chambers. She leads him to the main biobed where Colonel Carter is sitting at. She had a minor concussion but other then that no neural trauma, other personnel had a few broken bones but they'll be all right here we are Captain Doctor Chambers says as she scans Colonel Carter with her medical tricorder as she looks at Captain Kira. Chambers added some more. She should be fine now Captain but I want her to get some rest and if you don't listen Colonel I'll take you off duty Doctor Chambers says as she was joking. Sam nods at her as Typhuss turns to Chambers. Can I talk to Sam alone Typhuss says as he looks at Doctor Chambers. She nods and leaves and Typhuss looks at her. Sam, how are you feeling, did that hurt Typhuss says as he looks at Sam. She nods at him. Yeah it does Sam says as she looks at him. He looks at her. This shouldn't of happened on this ship, not a fight Typhuss says as he looks at Sam. She looks at her. Didn't a fight break out on board the Enterprise when Ambassador Sarek came aboard? Sam asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yes, but that was the Enterprise-D Typhuss says as he looks at Sam. John chimes in. In 2366 John says as he looks at them. They turn to him. Sorry I was just passing by to see how the good Colonel is doing John says as he looks at them. She smiles at him. I'm good sir just a bit of a headache, I'm sorry for the way Major Parson acted on your vessel sir Sam says as she looks at him. John looks at her. It's all right Colonel Captain Branson says as he looks at her. In main engineering Commander La Forge is working with Ensign Kaye on getting the warp drive back online as Kaye inputs a few commands into the warp console on the upper level as La Forge looks at the console as well. All right Jamie set the deuterium flow regulators to 143% and open them up slowly Commander La Forge says as he looks at her. Ensign Kaye inputs commands into the console. Right opening flow regulators now Ensign Kaye says as she inputs commands into the console. The warp reactor powers up and then hums down. Damn it what's wrong with you girl Commander La Forge says as he looks at the console. Then Lieutenant Commander B'Elanna Torres comes up the ladder. Is there a problem Commander? Commander Torres says as she looks at them. Geordi turns to her. Welcome aboard the Enterprise Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge chief engineer Commander La Forge says as he looks at her. They shook hands. Ensign Jamie Kaye chief operations officer Ensign Kaye says as she shook her hand as well. B'Elanna looks at the console screens to examine the warp core. What's wrong with my engine? Commander La Forge says as he looks at her. She looks at the console read out. You are losing warp plasma B'Elanna says as she looks at Geordi. He looks at it. We sealed the port nacelle housing Commander La Forge says as he looks at the console. B'Elanna thinks. We encounter this situation when we came up against self guided missiles that released a anti-matter shockwave and Voyager's core shut down it took us a few hours to restart it explains B'Elanna. So if we restart the core we'll get back on course for Babel Commander La Forge says as he looks at both Commander Torres and Ensign Kaye. B'Elanna nods and the three got to work. In the ready room Commander Ivanova walks into the ready room as Captain Branson isn't happy she looks at him. What's wrong John? Susan says as she looks at him. He looks at her. just finish chatting with Starfleet Headquarters the conference has been postpone for good it looks like the treaty with the Empire won't be renewed Captain Branson says as he looks at his first officer.